1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver circuit, a test apparatus and an adjusting method, particularly relates to a driver circuit for providing an output signal having the waveform according to an input signal to a circuit to which the driver circuit is connected, a test apparatus and an adjusting method.
2. Related Art
For a test apparatus such as a semiconductor device, it is necessary that its driver circuit for providing test signals to a device under test is speeded up in response to increasing the test rate. However, in the test apparatus, the physical length of a transmission line from the driver circuit to the device under test is long, so that test signals are faded or lost in the transmission line. Therefore, it is difficult for a test apparatus to respond to increase the test rate only by speeding up the driver circuit.